Juste, ils s'aimaient
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Allen se rend compte qu'il aime Kanda. Dès lors, tout dérape et il plonge peu à peu dans les mensonges, sans pouvoir se résoudre à avouer à qui que ce soit. Parce que l'homosexualité est mal vue mais aussi car ses sentiments ne seront jamais partagés. Cela ne se peut pas, non ? Jusqu'où sommes-nous prêts à aller pour cacher nos sentiments ? Sera-t-il arrêté avant son effondrement ?


Meteora : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu ais aimé ! :)

* * *

 _Pairing : Kanda x Allen_

 _Rating T pour mutilation._

Disclaimer : DGray-Man et ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

 **JUSTE, ILS S'AIMAIENT**

* * *

Allen aimait Kanda, il l'avait compris au bout d'un certain temps et même pour lui, ça lui avait semblé n'être qu'une mauvaise blague. Parce que s'avouer gay est compliqué mais s'avouer gay pour Kanda est très compliqué. Tout d'abord, si il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de sympathique et d'enjoué comme Lavi, il aurait compris mais non, il était tombé pour un asocial, froid et tsundere de surcroît ! De plus, Kanda était, franchement bah...Kanda quoi. Ils se détestaient, se disputaient tout le temps alors quand est-ce que ce fichu amour était né ? Allen n'en avait aucune idée et son moral baissait de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure que leurs disputes augmentaient, parce que, à la place des cri et des poings, il aurait préféré des mots doux et des baisers mais qui pourrait bien le comprendre ? De toute manière, il ne l'avait dit à personne et puis il voyait mal le japonais doux et affectueux. Des fois aussi, seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il désespérait, se détestait d'aimer un autre homme plutôt qu'une jolie jeune fille comme par exemple Lenalee, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Aussi l'homosexualité était mal vue et c'était une des raisons de son silence, il ne voulait pas être rejeté et abandonné encore une fois, il ne le supporterait pas, pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une maison et des gens qui l'aimaient. Des fois, pour compenser cette douleur, ce manque qui lui compressait et lui bouffait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, il se faisait du mal. Après chaque coup, il se promettait de ne plus recommencer mais à chaque fois, la pression était plus forte, plus intense encore et ses cicatrices continuaient leurs murmures : ''Tu l'as déjà fait tant de fois n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas aggraver tes blessures ?''

Pourtant, et malgré tout ce dont on pourrait penser, Allen ne se détournait pas de son objectif, de son travail d'exorciste. Il s'y mettait avec hargne et tristesse à la fois, s'effondrant un peu plus chaque jour, un garçon brisé avec un sourire éclatant. Il mentait, se cachait mais surtout se brisait de par cet amour qu'il n'avouerait jamais, de peur de se faire rejeter et de revoir ces regards emplis de dégoût lui étant adressés. Car le dégoût, il le connaît depuis tout petit, c'est comme un compagnon de voyage, de misère, indésirable, mais avec son apparence difforme, c'eût été facile de se faire haïr et traiter de monstre, non ? La plupart du temps, quand il entendait ces insultes, il encaissait et souriait mais c'était fini depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il était devenu exorciste. C'était devenu de plus en plus dur de cacher la fatigue qui l'accablait et de tromper tout le monde, il tenait bon de justesse et rassurait comme il pouvait : des cauchemars répétitifs, des nuits blanches, des veillés bien trop tardives...Tous ces arguments qui auraient pu ne pas être convaincants si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Allen qui les avait prononcés, il était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge.

Il s'enfila rapidement une montagne de plats, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas Kanda s'installer à côté de lui. Il le remarqua seulement quelques minutes après être revenu à lui.

\- Tu vas bien Moyashi ?

\- Tiens, le grand Bakanda s'inquiète pour moi ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Tch.

La discussion se finit là, repu, Allen quitta la table. Mais des heures plus tard, alors que la soirée était bien entamée, il recroisa Kanda, enfin, ce n'était pas le terme exact vu qu'il semblait l'attendre.

\- Faut qu'on parle.

\- À propos de quoi ? Je suis plutôt occupé donc.

Il essaya de se défiler et de partir mais le kendoka lui attrapa le bras, lui arrachant au passage un cri de douleur. Surpris, l'exorciste de seconde génération le relâcha et observa, dérouté, la manche du plus jeune se tâcher de sang. Son regard se fit plus dur et il souleva de force dite avant de découvrir des coupures, plus ou moins récentes, profondes, régulières.

\- Que t'es-tu fais ? Tch.

Il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre en faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher au bras endommagé et finalement après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il trouva de quoi refaire les bandages de ses bras. Après avoir fini, il se redressa, se mettant bien face au blanc pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire à la conversation.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant alors il va falloir m'expliquer.

Allen était coincé, lui-même perdu entre mensonges et vérités, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi expliquer ou dévoiler et, finalement, à force de psychoter, il explosa.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je me mutile et alors ? C'est vrai, je suis tombé bien bas, c'est même pathétique de ma part, tu peux t'en moquer si tu veux car j'ai peur du regard et de l'avis des autres si je...je...j'agis et tout ça...tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Parce que je t'aime et que ça me fait douloureusement mal.

Il ne put dire davantage car il fut coupé par une pression sur ses lèvres. C'était celles de Kanda...contre les siennes...Oh mon dieu, ce qu'il embrassait bien le bougre !

\- Tais-toi et arrête de dire n'importe quoi stupide Moyashi...Allen.

Kanda restait Kanda et Allen restait Allen mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer, plutôt secrètement, sût par leurs plus proches amis car ils n'oubliaient pas que certain était d'une froideur autant niveau tolérance que au niveau de leur cœur. Les problèmes du Moyashi furent réglés, et ils vécurent heureux sans oublier que chaque jour, ils pouvaient mourir, chaque jour, il pouvait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux, alors chaque jour, ils le vivaient comme le dernier et ensemble, toujours.

Face à tout ça, aux critiques, aux menaces,

Peu importait, juste, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et voilà mon premier Yullen ! Il n'est pas très joyeux, je l'avoue, j'ai juste écrit ça un jour puis je l'ai retrouvé et finalement, après délibérations, je l'ai posté. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même, les personnages seront peut-être un peu OC et je m'en excuse parce du coup c'est une première pour moi ! XD J'ai en préparation un autre OS Yullen aussi mais qui sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus long et du coup, j'ai bien du mal à le finir. Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fera plaisir et je pourrais voir si je me suis pas trop plantée ! Voila !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars.


End file.
